


Cherry Blossoms

by avaofavonlea



Category: Anne of Green Gables - L. M. Montgomery, Anne with an E (TV)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 13:21:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29100957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avaofavonlea/pseuds/avaofavonlea
Summary: A fanfiction set only days after the end of season 3, "Cherry Blossoms", by myself is a continuation of the "Anne With an E" storyline, from the perspectives of Anne, Gilbert, Ka'Kwat, Diana, and many others. I plan to continue Ka’Kwat’s story, add in a male love interest for Cole, and possibly a female love interest for Diana. Credit of all canon characters goes to L.M Montgomery and the writers of "Anne With an E" on Netflix.
Relationships: Cole Mackenzie/Original Male Character(s), Diana Barry/Jerry Baynard, Diana Barry/Original Character(s), Gilbert Blythe/Anne Shirley
Kudos: 9





	Cherry Blossoms

_ Dear Gilbert, _

_ I look like my mother …  _

_ Remember when I told you I was on a deep, personal journey all those months ago on the train to Charlottetown? It was to find my parents, and I finally have. _

_ Before I expand on this, I would like to apologize for how I acted towards you that day you escorted me. I am truly, very sorry. As you know, I have made it my duty to be a thorn in the side of the status quo, and I may sometimes take it too far, taking it out on unmeaning kind people like yourself. I regret to say I can predict there will be a great many things I must apologize for - past, present, and future, starting with when I smashed my slate over your head three years ago, although you can’t deny you deserved it. _

_ Shortly after you departed, Matthew and Marilla arrived with my one true birthday wish, to know my parents. It was the piece of the puzzle I had been missing for so long. They surprised me with a book called “The Language of Flowers”, which they discovered from one of the houses I stayed in before coming to Green Gables. The book was a gift from my father to my mother and we found her portrait painted on the back cover. She had red hair and freckles, just as I do. I will say that I am slowly growing fond of my red hair because of her. I wish you were here so I could share this glorious book with you. They seemed to be kindred spirits, just like us. _

_ I have compiled a profuse number of follow-up questions since you’ve left, and I suspect that Diana is growing tired of my rambling, but first I’d like to clear things up. I am truly sorry for how I reacted that night at the ruins. I look forward to the day we can discuss this face to face, but consider this my proper advance. Diana informed me that you never received the note I wrote you. Here’s what it said: _

_ Dear Gilbert, _

_ I’m sorry I was confused before. I’m not anymore. _

_ I love you. _

_ P.s. may I please have my pen back. _

_ I’m sorry it was rather short. One of the most substantial moments of my life and I found myself at a loss for words. I guess I felt I should tell you quickly, but the words reign true to my heart nevertheless. I love you, Gilbert Blythe, and I will until my very last breath. _

_ I cannot tell you how much I laughed and laughed at Diana’s retelling of her confrontation with you on the train. It amazes me that you survived her scolding. This brings me to my first question. If you don’t mind saying so, what was in the letter you left on my nightstand? I can take a smart guess, but as we’ve both learned, it is not best to live a life based on assumptions. I must confess that I had somewhat of a temper the day I found your letter and ripped it to shreds. I am so sorry. Although I tried to piece it back together once I had cooled down, it only made matters worse. _

_ A few other questions: What is Toronto like? How is Emily Oak? Have you met any kindred spirits yet? I’m elated to hear everything about your first week in medical school. _

_ As for me, I start my first day at Queen’s tomorrow, and by the time you have received this, my first week will have been completed. I am excited beyond measure about my English class and I’ve heard the teacher is thrilling (she’s the first female professor to ever teach here). Mrs. Blackmore, the owner of our boarding house, is fairly strict but I can tell she has a kind heart. She reminds me of Marilla at times. Our curfew is at 9 with lights out at 10, so you should be honored I am jeopardizing my reputation and breaking these rules to write to you, Slateface. Also, “suitors” are only allowed in the parlor on Saturdays from 2-4, and I expect I will have to deal with a multitude of boys trying to court Diana, but don’t worry, Gil, my heart only belongs to you. I’ve also discovered a cherry blossom tree that reminds me of home. I go to it whenever my mind begins to race about you or Delphine or Marilla and Matthew. I find it immensely unfair that we spent such a short time in romantic bliss before we were separated again.  _

_ Alright, Diana is begging me to put out the light, so I must wrap this up. I’ve been writing this letter for two days, trying to find the right words, but I feel as though I will ramble on no matter what. I assume that you’ll be coming home to Avonlea for Christmas, as will I, and we can spend some time talking through everything. For now, I will continue to write and miss you immeasurably. I love you, Slateface. _

_ Yours, _

_ Anne _

_ P.s. my word of the day is engagement. Take note of the second E.  _

  
  



End file.
